User blog:Chicken Bond/It's My Seventh Anniversary - It's Time to Call It a Night
Greetings one and all. Today marks my seventh anniversary on this dear, old wiki. Naturally, it goes without saying how wonderful this wiki and its users have been to me over the years, for which I am very, very thankful. But that's not what I'm here to discuss... Resignation It's time for something a little more sombre, at least for me personally. Today I am also announcing my resignation from the CBW staff, including my position on the Board of Trustees. I don't intend to make this, a big, melodramatic farewell blog (I have done this at least twice in the past, and one those was only for a six month absence), but this is something of a big decision for me, if an inevitable one. I don't expect anybody to really care about me or my resignation, particularly the people who have joined CBW this year and last, but I feel like I did a good job. If I'm to be completely honest with myself, I should have resigned at the end of 2014. My activity level on CBW has been pitiful throughout 2015, and for a staff member, that is completely unacceptable. Realistically, I should've been demoted a while ago. My growing distance from the wiki has been due to a number of big changes in my life, namely finishing high school and beginning my first year of university in 2015. As such, my focus on CBW - or even my willingness to focus on it - has dwindled. I do, however, look back on my time here with the upmost fondness (and I always will). I have met some lovely people here and made some remarkable friends, and for me, CBW has been an absolutely joyous creative sandbox for me. Sure, I never actually got round to completing any of my storylines, but the practice I got here in crafting stories and characters was more important than I can articulate. Perhaps more practically, writing in the formal wikia style really shaped my ability to write essays through constant practice. Ultimately, I like to think that I've had a good innings in my five years on the staff. When I was promoted in 2010, my overarching mission was to essentially sustain the wiki and keep it fresh and alive - not an easy goal considering BIONICLE was over and out of people's minds. And thanks to the support of some wonderful people, including many of you, CBW today has gone through those rough years and is still alive and kicking today. Now that BIONICLE's back, I feel like my task's complete. I have total job satisfaction, and I feel it's time I hand over my roles to some the brighter sparks and fresher faces in the community. Special Thanks to These Wise Guys Before I go (and people step in and fills my shoes), I'd just like to say a few special thanks to some people. * - My brother-in-arms and partner-in-crime. Despite your constant patronising and blunt sarcasm (long may it continue), I could never have asked for a better friend to carry me through all these years. You've been there for me during the highs and lows, and for that I am deeply grateful. Despite all the acidic barbs and put-downs I throw at you in return, my time on CBW would be significantly less enjoyable without you or your company. Yours is a friendship I dearly cherish. Thank you. * - A brilliant writer and an even better friend. If J97 is my bride-to-be, then you're the Best Man (good luck with the speech). Needless to say, you have been such a wonderful and important figure in my life that I can scarcely imagine a time where we were not knattering away at each other. You've brought wit, warmth and humour to every conversation we've had, and you've been there to offer wisdom more often than I can say. But more importantly, you’ve been there at times where, more than counsel, I’ve needed a friend. * - You're a madman. An absolute madman. Sometimes, I don't even think you're human. Sometimes I don't even think you exist. Sometimes I think you are one of the laws of physics given a keyboard, through which you can meddle with the puny minds of the mortal. You're an enigma, a ticking time bomb, but above all, you are the Great God of Ruse. Seriously though, you've been the steady hand I've needed whenever we've made decisions about the wiki. Plus, I've had some of the most outrageous (and bizarre) fun ever in your company. You're bananas and you're the best. * - The snazziest writer I've ever had the pleasure of working with (sorry Bob). You are witty, friendly and a Who nerd I’ve had many gleefully geeky chats with. Whilst we never finished the DR trilogy, I'm glad we tried to pull it off, simply because it gave me the opportunity to work with and learn from you. I hope you're still writing and I wish you every success. * - The Great Troublemaker, responsible for every catastrophe known to man. Perhaps that explains why he's such a great writer; after all, there needs to be somebody to chronicle and mythologise the fatal disasters you inflict. A grounded and level-headed personality, your company is always refreshing, like a glass of fine bourbon (not that I've ever tried bourbon, I just thought that just sounded cool). You're a great conversationalist, who always has something thoughtful and interesting to say, regardless of the subject, and I never tire of your presence. *Jman98 – I feel it’s unlikely you’ll ever read this, but it would be wrong of me to write this list and not acknowledge our friendship. To put it simply, throughout all the years, you were wonderful company; you really knew how to make me smile. 2013 in particular was such a fun year for me, what with all that 50th anniversary hype, and it would have been a very different year had I not spent it laughing with you. And although you’ve moved on from this place, I hope you are well, I hope you are happy and I hope you still have that blunt, morbid sense of humour of yours. * - Praise be to the Tsar, the great prophet of Great Spirit Stalin and author of the holy text, Rise of the Revenge. Let all false idols perish before him. I have enjoyed knowing you these last few years, Drag, not only because you are very funny, but also because you always bring something interesting to the table, something that genuinely merits discussion. As one user said, you are excellent at reminding others that there are two sides to any story (except when we're talking about Western capitalism), a quality that I believe has made you excellent voice of reason on this wiki. So here's to you. I hope that armchair comes back to haunt you. * - My evil other half; vile, sinister and rotten to the core. I would have murdered you sooner were it not for your agreeable sense of humour. Although I think you and I have only really come to know each other fairly recently, I find your company outrageously enjoyable. You're funny, a bit cynical and have a firm grasp on reality. Exactly the sort of person I need to keep me in check. I hope you potter about these parts for a while yet, because you're a wonderful user and a wonderful person (and maybe the true heir apparent to my throne). * - The man who gave me the gig. Believe it or not, there was a time, back when you were a staff member and at the peak of your powers, where you kind of intimidated me. These days, not so much. But whilst the fear factor has drained away, I learned a lot about how to manage CBW by observing you in action. And really, had you not gotten me involved in the community by offering to make me a staff member, I might've remained the voiceless CBW hermit that I was in the glory days of 2009. Also sorry for that massive farewell comment. That thing is crime. * - The man who brought me to the wiki in the first place, and one of the first and best friends I made in the BIONICLE community. What can I say? It's been a privilege to work with you and brainstorm with you. You've been a great inspiration for me creatively and have shaped the way I write. Over the years, you have helped me find a voice for my ideas and I am a better writer because of you. So thank you for all that you've done for me, intentionally or otherwise. Stay in touch. * - This list would not be complete without the Dark Lord himself. Spare my life and forgive me for my sins. I praise you at the rise and fall of the sun every day. I also hope that you finally learn how to play your titular instrument; you're forking out a lot of money on trombones that you're not even playing. And last, but certainly not least, is you, . What? You think I'd forget about you? If I were to rattle off every user I'd be writing a Bible. But you have made me feel welcome on CBW, and you have made this wiki a better place for both of us. I would never have made this far without your support. The End So this brings me to the end of my blog. If this blog post made you vomit, then my sincerest apologies, but I believe I'm entitled to a little bit of melodrama and sentimentality (it has been seven years, after all). A fair few of you, I suspect, already knew about this resignation, which I've put off purely for poetic reasons; I couldn't resist timing it to coincide with my seventh year. And even though I'll still be around CBW, I'd just like to reiterate, one last time, how thankful and indebted I am, both to you the wiki. All of you have made CBW something truly special for me. So, one last time, I say to you... Thank you. tl;dr You're a top bloke and I've been here seven years. So long and thanks for all the fish. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG Category:Blog posts Category:Staff blog